


Ginny Weasly and the Grindylows

by AvallaunNovella



Category: Beastiality - Fandom, Ginny Weasly - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Tentacle - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvallaunNovella/pseuds/AvallaunNovella
Summary: Ginny weasly is now 18 and in her final year at Hogwarts ( i know chronologically she should be 17 but i refuse to write under 18) and goes for a swim at very much the wrong time. it is mating season for the grindylows and the giant squid being of the same genus is also feeling twitterpated. little does Ginny know she is the vessel for a new species.





	Ginny Weasly and the Grindylows

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this contains explicit and very graphic content. non human/ non consent/ read at own risk. beware if you have any ptsd or triggers partaining to this genre!

Harry potter literotica-Ginny and the grindylows 

The semester had just started...Ginny was in her 7th year at hogwarts and between boyfriends feeling freer than she had in a while. she Didn’t have a class during the first few hours of the day, nothing had gone wrong yet and she didn’t have a stupid man to answer to. That particular afternoon she had decided to simply stroll along the shore of the black lake. Its glass surface reflected her like a large wavy mirror set into the grounds of the miraculous castle that was her home for the time being.  
The sun beat down on her tank top clad body and her shoulders were burning. looking at the cool inviting water she couldn’t help herself. she stepped behind a tree and undressed down to her bra and panties, cast a bubble head charm on herself and waded into the water slowly acclimating until she just threw herself in. she swam around under water just under the surface staying where the water was sun warmed. Suddenly there was something around her ankle. she turned quickly to see the nasty face of a grindylow staring back at her. it didnt look like a normal mischievous grindy though...it was smiling...differently. she watched as it opened its mouth and its thick dense saliva mixed with the water near her. she panicked and kicked her leg. the creature held onto her and she reached for her wand, before realizing she left it up on shore with her clothes. Crap! Desperately she swam towards the surface. the grindylow gripped her tightly with its tentacles and began to swim in the opposite direction. the surface was getting farther and farther away. till she was held suspended in the middle of the lake she could see the light of the surface. but it was so far away. she was to busy assessing her situation to realize she was being surrounded by more grindylows.   
she gasped as she realized she was surrounded by about 7 or 8 of them. her heart started pounding. she thrashed in her useless attempt to shake the one grindylow as another latched onto her other ankle. at the same time two others grabbed her wrists. they pulled her arms and legs out spread eagle in the water so she couldnt move. they were surprisingly stable for being suspended in mid water. she looked around frantically trying to tug her hands free. all at once the slimy hands of the grindies were on her but they werent hurting her...she looked in surprise...the hands of the slimy squid like creatures were gently stroking her stomach and legs and chest. and even more terrifying was the way her body reacted. her skin began to tingle in pleasure. this scared ginny and she began to thrash but in her struggle her bra came unhooked and one of the grindies hands brushed against her breast right over her sensative nipple . she shied away from its touch but couldnt ingore her now perky nipples. oh god what was happening to her? one of the grindies took note of her weakness and leaned over and put his mouth over it. Ginnys reaction surprised her. Her body shuddered and she moaned into her bubble making it discernable to the grindies around her. They still noticed her reaction. They began to chatter amongst one another. Ginny hardly took note as the grindy who had triggered her moan leaned over once again and began to suck on her now taught nipple. Another grindy decided to be bold and he slid his tongue all the way from her sternum to just above her g string. Ginny moaned and arched her body against the grindies tongue. Gods what was happening to her. Her body began to tingle and despite the cold water she was feeling warm. The grindy on her waist turned his attention to her other breast, carefully circling his tongue around her tender and sensative nipple. Ginnys moans became closer together and she stopped resisting. against her better judgement the assault of the little water creatures was beginning to feel...dare she think it? as she was pushing the terrible thought away she felt small webbed hands pulling her panties down. She began to panick and thrash again. She was a virgin this couldnt happen! Her thrashing only assisted the grindylows however as her panties slid off like butter and she watched as they sank to the bottom of the black lake. feeling more vulnerable than she ever had in her life ginny struggled against the grindylows trying to close her legs. but they were strong and opened her legs slightly wider so now her womanhood was bared to her assailants. Ginny closed her eyes trying to ignore how excited her body was getting. that was when she felt it. it was just the slightest of touches but something brushed her womanhood...pleasure shot through her body and her muscles tensed. the grindylows on her breasts didnt end their assault she felt little tongues swirl around her nipples and sharp teeth tugged gently never hurting her. all these sensations at once, ginny didnt know what to think or what to feel about her situation. she was being raped by grindylows...what a bizzarly...erotic...and yet terrifying situation she was in.   
oh gods...one of the grindies had begun licking her thighs. he was moving slowly upwards towards her...no! no he couldn't! but she didnt feel his mouth on her womanhood. instead she felt a jet stream of some thick substance directly inside of her. Ginny let out a loud moan and looked down just in time to see the grindys mouth close on her clit. she was filled with sensation and began to moan and thrust her hips against the grindylows mouth. wait...what was she doing?! she had never been touched like this and it was nasty grindylows! oh but it felt so good though...No! its grindylows! she was somewhere between panick and pleasure feeling its tongue slide up and down her womanhood pressing into her gently and her muscles loosened against the gripping grindylows. she was no longer fighting them but moaning and feeling herself getting hotter and wetter. It's tongue plunged into her and she could feel it thrashing inside of her. She arched her body and cried out. and that was when she felt something else. something large and thick around her body, and all of the grindylows backed away from her releasing her body from the pleasurable torment of their mouths. Ginny looked around dazed and bewildered but still pusling with need.   
That was when she came face to face with the giant squid. her lust was to much for her she didnt scream but her heart was pounding. the squid was holding her gently around the waist and one of its long tentacles flattened beneath her and she was layed on it as though it were a bed but she stuck to its suction cups...still couldnt escape her pleasurable torment...a part of her didnt want to though. what was going on? she put her hand on her womanhood and felt it covered in thick sticky grindylow saliva. no sooner did her hand leave herself then the grindies were on her again. they once again began to play with her nipples one of them was licking her neck. and she eventually felt a webbed hand fondling her clit. she began to moan again and blush as now she was letting this happen. oh god she hoped no one else was swimming today. the grindylow between her legs began to lick her again. its tongue sliding up and down her womanhood slowly. taking its time. Ginny was in ecstasy moaning and breathing she didnt notice the tentacles on that grindy had separated to reveal a stiff tentacle rounded at the end and more...phallic then the others. before she could notice the grindylow shoved his phallic tentacle inside of her. Ginny screamed first in pain then in pleasure. she looked down and saw the grindylow smiling at her holding her hips burried within her. she moaned as it began to thrust. in and out over and over again slowly. it felt absolutely amazing. it was smooth and slimy and curved hitting just the right spot. as she watched the grindy violate her she also saw the giant squid bring small thin tentacles up to her womanhood and it began to circle her clit. it also shoed the grindylows that were mercilessly sucking her nipples and they took off but still watched as she moaned as she was taken by the grindy inside her. the squid stroked her skin with its tentacles then without warning its suction cups stuck to her breasts and began to suck. at the same time the grindy inside her was fought off by another larger grindy and he pulled out of her leaving a small white stream as he did. the new grindy began sucking her clit. Ginnu thought she would orgasm as he did. god this was so wrong but she felt so good she couldnt stop it if she wanted to. the new grindy stopped sucking on her long enough to burry its phallic tentacle inside of her and it began thrusting wildly and faster then the other one that seemed to take its time with her. her pleasure was building. her moans were now cries of pleasure. and she squirmed against the squids soft suction cups. her arms were above her head resting on the squids giant tentacle that she was laying on. she begain thrusting with the grindylow feeling it deeper inside her. finally she felt herself being filled with something warm and the grindy pulled out and swam away. following this she noticed the squid now rubbing her with one of its smaller tentacles. ginny bit her lip knowing what came next...wanting it. and then it happened. the giant squid slid one thick slimy tentacle inside her. her head fell back and she let out a gasping moan. her no longer virgin womanhood was throbbing in ecstasy. the squid began to thrust. slowly at first and then getting faster. her pleasure begain to build again. the suckers on her breasts were also going faster. the squid released inside her and she felt like she was being filled with small light stones. finally at this feeling she came. hard. her body shook with her first orgasm and she screamed in delight at the feeling. after that she felt the squid release her and a rush of water against her tingling skin as it and the grindylows swam away. she was recovering from her orgasm as she looked down and saw a stream of small red bubbles leaving her body. she cought one as it came out of her and she watched the rest sink to the bottom of the lake. holding the small object up she smiled. it was an egg. the size of a large marble. the squid and grindylows had used her warm body as a place to fertilize their eggs. she clutched the small egg to her as she swam up to the surface. maybe it would hatch and she could keep it...


End file.
